A Special Thanksgiving
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Gravity 5 and ther rest of Mr. March s students have a detention. So they write what there s thankful for. this may lead to some secrets. I know I suck at summeries.


**Here`s a Thanksgiving ZEVIE story so yeah. Also Stevie`s outfit is located in my profile.**

**Stevie`s pov**

I was at school on Wednesday; the day before Thanksgiving. Ask me why I`m here while almost the half of the students at this school is at home enjoying on our Thanksgiving break. Well I`m here because me and the rest of Mr. March`s class has detention. We pull one little itty bitty prank on him and he takes things extreme. But it was funny when the whole class (including me) put bird seeds on his car and a whole lot of pigeons ate away his car and then pooped on it. We couldn`t stop laughing, well until we all got that 4 hour detention. I was wearing some bailey green skinny jeans and scarf that`s the same color, a grey shirt with a mustache on it, grey combat boots along with a grey beanie, a storm cloud earrings, a mustache necklace and to finish it off a mustache ring. I walk in to see everyone there including the rest of Gravity 5.

"What`s up Stevie." Kevin greeted as I took a seat next to Zander in the back of the class room.

"Hey." Nelson greeted.

"Hi." Kacey said rather dull.

"What it do baby." Last but not least Zander greeted.

"Hey guys, looking forward to this awesome detention." I said sarcastically.

"Of course when we got the joker number one and joker number two around us." Kacey said as I giggled at her comment.

"I can`t believe I got detention, this is going on my permanent record." Nelson whined.

"Oh, so you didn`t want to spend 3 hours with Grace?" Zander said pointing to a blond Grace who just walked into the door as we saw Nelson`s eyes lit up. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE knows that nelson has a huge crush on Grace.

"You know what, I think I`m going to like it in here." He said as he went to take a seat beside Grace.

"Aww, thanks a lot Zander," Kevin said as he hit Zander in the arm, "Now who am I`m going to seat by?"

"Well, Kacey is sitting by herself." I mention as she gave me a death stare.

"That`s a good idea Steviekens." Zander said as he pinched my cheeks.

"Ok, call me that one more time while pinching my cheek and we will be having a fight." I warned.

"Maybe it`s the best since these two love birds won`t stop flirting." Kevin said as he took a seat next to Kacey.

"For the last time, we aren`t a thing!" Me and Zander said at the same time.

"Stop saying everything I`m saying." We did it again.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No-"

"How about both of you shut up!" We were interrupted by Mr. March who had just entered the class room.

"Oh, looky Mr. Boredom is here." One of the other students said as we laughed.

"Brandon, do you want to come here tomorrow on Thanksgiving?" Mr. March warned.

"No."

"Ok then. Anyway, today you will be writing about what you`re thankful for." He said handing us pencils and paper. **(We had to do this in all of my periods in school.)**

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Well, you don`t have to unless you want to join Brandon in detention tomorrow." I looked back at Brandon to find he`s really cute.

"With that hotty, anytime." I couldn`t help but notice Zander was having one heck of a grip on that pencil when I said that.

"No choice." Mr. March said as we got to work.

**Time skipped**

We officially have 2 more hours until we leave.

"Ok, anyone wants to share?" Mr. March asked. I noticed no one put their hand up so he randomly chose names.

"Stevie." He called on me.

"Stevie, what?"

"Stevie as in go." I didn`t really want to go but I knew if I didn`t I will be seeing the white and when I mean white I mean anther detention slip. **(My teacher says that all the time.)**

"_What I`m thankful for is, my family, the roof on my head, the food on my plate, the clothes on my back, the bestest friends on this whole wide world."_ I heard clapping as I finished.

"Ok, Kevin."

"_Ok, well I`m thankful for my homies, my homets, my video games, my family, my friends and not to mention that turkey I`m going to slam tomorrow." _He finished as everyone laughed including me. **(A boy really said this in class today)**

"Very nice Mr. Reed. Miss. Simon you look like you`re going to fall asleep any second now, mind sharing what you have."

"_I am thankful for my clothes, nail polish, my whole collection of one direction, my magazines-" _Kacey started but Mr. March interrupted her.

"The important things."

"_Fine, my friends, family, my band, food, shelter and my hair." _She finished with a hair flip.

"Ok, now-" Mr. March started until we heard a large noise much like someone beat boxing while banging on a pot. "I`ll be right back." He warned then left.

"Well, in the mean while I will be playing a game on my phone. It`s about as much fun that`ll ever get today." I said as I pulled out my phone which the case said 'Call Me Crazy.' I started playing furious pigeons because Kevin and Nelson downloaded it on my phone and not to mention it`s addictive.

"Not you too." Zander said as he saw me playing the game.

"What?" I asked clueless not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Well, my best friend is addicted to this stupid game."

"Nelson and Kevin are addicted." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was too late to save them." I locked my phone back up and put it in my pocket as I laugh at his comment.

"You are a true friend." I slapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, that`s it`s to it." He had a nerves look on his face.

"Wh-" I was about to question but Mr. March came back in.

"I`m back my pimple poppers."

**After detention**

It was finally time to leave. I was waiting for my brother to pick me up when Zander came.

"Need a ride." He offered.

"I think I`m going to need one." I said as we walk to his car. He opened the door for me as I gave him a small smile.

"Ready?" He jumped in on the driver`s side.

"Ready as I`ll ever be." I said as we road home with music load and singing along like it`s no ones business.

"Looks like this is your stop." He said as he pulled into my drive way.

"Thanks." I said hopping out the car. He drove off as I got in the house. I ran to my bed room and threw my bag on the floor as I got a text from Zander. I smiled real wide at the text.

_I`m thankful that I have you in my life._


End file.
